endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NinjaPanda24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Endurance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chelsea Myers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 01:21, 15 May 2011 Hello ;D I know you got my "generic welcome message", but I wanted to stop by and hi to you myself. :D Thanks for your contributions so far. By any chance, are you the anonymous user who made some great edits a while back? If not, still happy to see another Endurance fan :D -- GlitterDisaster 17:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yup! you got it. That's exactly how you reply. Hmm, well the anonymous person I'm thinking of added like a bunch of great trivia, and stuff a couple weeks ago. Hooray for new fans discovering Endurance! Fiji was probably one of my least liked though, haha. Chelsea's adorable!. Aghh, I hope the wiki didn't ruin who wins other seasons too much for you :\ Sorry xD -- GlitterDisaster 13:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh okay, that's good that you can resist haha. I would've been too weak xD Yeah, they keep saying it's not canceled, just "on hiatus", but it's been like three years :\ Hopefully if it comes back they do raise the age. 13-16 sounds more reasonable than 12-15. The shirts sound really cool! I hope you'll post some pics of them when they're done. I've always wanted to make a shirt too, but never did haha. A while ago I remember someone made their own pyramid pieces! -- GlitterDisaster 13:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, you could put them on here! You can them here, and post the pictures in a blog post if you'd like. That way if there's ever any more users (lol), they can see them on your blog and comment. The contestant infoboxes? The pictures have to be uploaded here. Then you take the title of it, for example the E3 team picture is called: E3thumb.png (capitalization is very important). If I tried to add in the file: e3thumb.png instead, it wouldn't work. You take the image title, and paste that into the Image section in the template. I'm not good at explaining, so let me know if I failed at explaining, and I'll make a little guide tomorrow, haha. The template is the little green jigsaw/puzzle piece you see at the beginning. Just hover over it, and a little window will pop up giving the option to edit. That will bring up another window with sections where you can add the information. I love E3 sooo much. Definitely going to start watching it. I remember when it first aired there was a fansite/message boards, and lot of the E3 players would post and answer questions! -- GlitterDisaster 03:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alrighty. I'll write it out probably tomorrow. Weekend's are always super busy for me xD Cool, are they screen caps? I have a buuunch of screencaps too, haha. I've been too lazy to upload though xD -- GlitterDisaster 05:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry for the late reply! I've been really busy lately :X Ooh, I think I remember seeing that page, I'll try looking for it right now. I don't know who created it. I think it was the anon who edits sometimes. Personally I don't think we should have pages like that. I think a page for each team color is better. People from every season could have their own section on their color. What do you think? -- GlitterDisaster 02:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes! That sounds really good to me. If you want to get the pic up, feel free to create the Orange Team article. I don't really have any specific format in mind, so we can always organize it later. For the spoilers warning, I would definitely like to add some kind of warning. I just kind of thought since there haven't been new episodes, that people would assume there was spoilers. I forgot about people just discovering the show though, haha. I'm glad it hasn't to you! I've been working on a gallery set up on and off. I expect to have some free time soon and finish up :D -- GlitterDisaster 06:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds great! :D Any bit you can contribute is great. Do you like season 3 so far? Do you have a favorite team/player? -- GlitterDisaster 04:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Aww purple! I liked them too. I have so much love for pretty much every team on that season in one way or another, but Blue and Red were probably my least favorites. After you finish the season be sure to look up "Enduring Life After Endurance: The Reece Bors Documentary" on YouTube. Reece and some of his friends filmed as joke lol. It's pretty funny. Monroe and Bryanah are for sure great too. -- GlitterDisaster 06:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's alright! I hope your shirt turned out great :D Haha, that's a great system. I used to kinda do that, but with my nails xD -- GlitterDisaster 05:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I had assumed you were lol. Bandannas sound good. I've got a question. Is this person you? I just noticed they been editing again. -- GlitterDisaster 14:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey NinjaPanda! I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for working on those team pages! They look great, and have amazing information :D -- GlitterDisaster 13:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's cool, just whenever you have time will be fine. I've been working on a "gallery" section for over a week, haha. Have you gotten a chance to finish watching all six seasons? -- GlitterDisaster 18:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi!